User talk:BeautifulRivera
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Finntanalover99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GleeGirl (Talk) 18:00, July 17, 2011 Pucktana?? OMG, you ship Pucktana! You're one of the rare but amazing people who ship that wonderful ship. Hey if you need anything or want a chat sometime just give me a shout :D --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 00:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Friends, Hell Yeah Hey it's me again. I'd love to be friends with you, I'll add it in my infobox﻿ on my page. I'm Lucy BTW :). Apart from glee what do you like?? I'm a huge JLS fan and Twilight saga fan <3 --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 15:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) TV and movie stuff Yeah I cant choose between Team Jacob and Team Edward, I've read the books (reading breaking dawn at the moment!) and I honestly cant decide. With Jacob it would be as easy as breathing but Bella cant live without Edward so... But my main team is the Volturi, I love Jane :) She is so amazing and my sister(I posted it all over twilight wiki heehee) I also looove Rosalie <3 Team Rane (Rosalie and Jane) I love Victorious too! My favourite is Jade, she is cooler than the water in a swimming pool :P I really love House of Anubis too Movies? The twilight sagas(Dakota Fanning plays my sister...YAY) , the simpsons movie (Homer Simpson is my boyfriend!!), Sabrina (Audrey Hepburn classic) and Sleepy Hollow(Yeah it's gory but NOT scary and Christina Ricci has the best hair EVER in this movie!!) --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 18:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bands Bands? Oh honey that is easy, my Jack the Lad Swingers JLS <3 I looove one of them in particular, Aston Merrygold (that's why he is my avatar) Well that's it really for bands but I listen to them sooo much and their new single comes out this Sunday and I'm gonna get it. They make me wanna oh oh oh oh oh oh Breakfast at Tiffanys is lovely right Audrey Hepburn is one of my idols! Hairspray I heart Amber :) You got any favourite books?? --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 18:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Books Well I really love the twilight sagas, Eclipse was the best book so far but you never know since I'm reading Breaking Dawn at the momento I loooove JLS:Our Private Diary (there is pictures of Aston...in his underwear *shrieks in delight*) My Story books are very good Mel Beeby: Agent Angel they were great --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 19:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) JLS Yeah they're a British boyband (I'm assuming you're not british) I'm scottish so yeah! There's the new single from youtube (if it doesn't work I'll shoot myself!!) thumb|300px|right--[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 19:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Wide Shut 3:51 JLS Outta This World Pop 9 I wonder if it works?? --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 19:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I haven't xx I haven't, are they good?? --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 19:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! They were absolutely brilliant :) I loved make me wanna die <3 Is the lead singer Taylor Momsen?? I thought I recognised her x They were soooo great!! --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 20:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The wanted This is the wanted! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiEEJds8JFE&feature=player_detailpage hope you like --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 20:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) My wiki Heyyy honey I remember you said you like twilight. Well maybe you might like the twilight saga roleplay wiki. You make a character and a page from them and you could be part of any coven of tribe. You can have as mny characters as you want! Bye sweetie --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 22:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, you know your Vivacious Vixens, I was hoping you and them would join This Site .You don't have to, but it would mean alot to me if you would. Are you building a time machine too? 00:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC)GR!